The field of electrolysis is well known. Prior art describes many devices which utilize electrolytic cells for dissociating water into its gas elements such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,257,175 and 7,240,641. Such electrolytic cells generally include an anode and a cathode, with both electrodes immersed in an electrolytic solution which acts as a catalyst to the dissociation of the sacrificed water. A DC potential is applied across the electrodes to provide the requisite energy to release the gases from an aqueous state. When external energy is supplied to an electrode immersed in an aqueous solution, hydrogen gas is produced at the cathode, while the anode produces oxygen gas.
Historically, electrolysis units have separated hydrogen and oxygen gas from water to capitalize on the energy value of the elemental gases that combine to form water. In addition to making use of the combustive value of the dissociated gases, an additional benefit is achieved with internal combustion engines through lower carbon emissions. Lower emissions result from a more complete combustion made possible by the additional oxygen harvested from dissociated water.
Most prior art electrolysis designs have not achieved fuel efficiency ratings that warrant large scale adaptation. Inefficiency inherent in the electrolysis process includes source electrical energy heating the electrolyte solution instead of providing the energy necessary to dissociate water of its constituent gases. The distance between electrodes is a relevant factor of electrolytic efficiency. As the distance between an anode and cathode increases, efficiency decreases. However, the closer the anode and cathode in proximity, the more likely an arc might cause a spark between the plates. Any sparking in the presence of dissociated gases presents a potential explosion hazard.
Many prior art electrolysis devices experienced insufficient effectiveness results, often due to a scale buildup on the electrodes. Any contamination on the surface of an electrode impedes electrical conductivity and thus diminishes the volume of gas dissociated. Maintenance associated with cleaning scale buildup from the electrodes can be prohibitive to widespread implementation of an electrolysis device and usually involves mechanical and chemical cleaning processes.
An approach to cleaning electrode surfaces through the use of reversed polarity has been utilized by the electrodialysis industry for many years. U.S. Pat. No. 4,461,693 discloses a polarity reversing process to extend the useful life of an electrode. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,341,441, 2,863,813, and 3,341,441 also include polarity reversal for the purpose of dissolving buildup at the anode.